The invention relates to clamp supports. In particular; the invention relates to cable supports, for holding and guiding electrical cable bundle, lines and pipes (water, climate, etc.) in airplanes.
In aircraft, cable supports made of plastic are preferably used due to their low intrinsic weight. In this case, the supports are each tailored to specific connection conditions of a structural component, such as a carrier or frame, etc. Such connection conditions include the thickness of transverse carrier webs, bore diameter or the like.
One disadvantage to known cable supports is that changes in the carrier thickness of a carrier (e.g., transverse carrier) result in cost and time-intensive changes in the supports, since the injection molding tools must be altered accordingly to manufacture the supports.